A Misplaced Call
by FLPotter Girl
Summary: Bella is moving to Forks and tries to call her dad when instead she reaches Edward's number. R&R. Rated T for some language and a couple breif refrences.
1. The Call

**First Fan Fic. Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twighlight **

Bella's POV:

My eyes filled up, I was leaving Phoenix to live in Forks, which must be the smallest town in the state of Washington scratch that in the U.S. My mom had just remarried since her divorce with my dad, and of course they did not want me getting in the way during their honeymoon. So I was sent to live with my dad in the rainy state of Washington. And here I was dialing his number on my cell. My fingers fumbled and I retried. I hit the Send key just as my eyes overflowed. Darn it! And I said I wasn't going to cry, the phone rang once … twice …. Three times and just as I was about to hang up he picked up. Oh boy, that voice was definitely not my father's, it was an angels.

"Hullo." He had such a musical voice.

"Oh, hi I think I got the wrong number, sorry."

"No, wait" What? He wanted to talk to me? "Who were you trying to reach?" Never mind then.

"Um, Police Chief Charlie Swan, you probably wouldn't know him though, he lives in Forks, Washington."

"Yeah actually I do know Chief Swan, I was actually just talking to him today, and apparently his daughter is coming to live with him." Huh, he knew my father? Great just great I don't think this day could get any worse.

"That would be me."

"You're Isabella Swan, well it's nice to talk to you, my name is Edward Cullen, I live in Forks also." I was wrong again this day could get worse. Charlie was so toast it must have slipped his mind that I go by Bella now.

"Bella"

"Huh?"

"I go by Bella Swan now."

"I see, you're going to be mad at Charlie now because he told everyone you go by Isabella"

"You could say that again." Suddenly I heard struggling on the other end of the phone and I heard Edward say "Stop it Alice" and a female voice almost as beautiful as his ask "Who is it Edward?" And my heart dropped.

"Sorry about that Alice can be a bit pushy." And in the background I heard Alice Commenting "I heard that Edward Cullen!"

"Your girlfriend?" I asked.

"Oh god no! Alice is annoying enough as a sister." And I heard Alice's voice say "That's it Edward I'm telling Esme!"

"Oh so do you have lots of siblings?"

"Well there is Emmett, Alice, and I; though Clarisse and Esme adopted us. And then there are Esme's niece and nephew Jasper and Rosalie. Jasper and Alice are going out as are Rosalie and Emmett."

Suddenly I heard Renee calling me to get off the phone now, and I heard Edward's soft chuckle. "Well I guess I have to get off the phone now."

"Okay call you tomorrow?"

"What?"

"Yeah well unless you have e-mail?"

"Oh sure, its ." **(Not a real e-mail btw)**

"Talk to you later."

"'K, bye."


	2. Maitland Academy

**Hey sorry i took me so long to update! By the way sorry I spelled Carlisle name wrongin the first chapter and I forgot to mention Edward &his family are vampires. Enjoy!**

* * *

Edward's POV:

She had the sweetest voice I had heard in 100 years. Damn and I forgot to ask which of the two schools she was going to Forks High or the Maitland Academy. I glanced at my clock and did a double take; I was going to be late again, shoot! I had promised Carlisle I would show up at the Maitland Academy Meeting today, since Carlisle was the dean. Today was the day we were assigning guides to the new students and creating dorm assignments, wait a minute that means I would know if Bella was attending the Academy in the fall.

Bella's POV:

As soon as I got of the phone Renee called her husband, who I did not approve of, to talk about how their respective days' went. They were using their pet names again I could hear from the second floor even, oh wait that might because my phone turned on by its self again. The perfect precision made lines on my paper blended together, I could not stop thinking about my conversation with Edward Cullen and couldn't get it out of my mind. He said he would e-mail me today. For once I was actually looking forward to going to Forks.

Alice's POV:

I got a text right when I was in line to purchase my latest finds and it was from Edward, who I would like to mention had his head in the clouds ever since he talked to this mysterious Bella this morning. Then again why was he texting me? He knew perfectly well that it was not a good thing to bug me when I was shopping I was liable to chew you out, and had been know to do so continuously to Emmett. "I know your roommate", that was so Edward he would give the smallest scrap of information and leave you begging for more. My hands flew across the key on my cell as I texted him back, though he was still stuck in that boring meeting our father made him go to.

Alice: What do you mean?

Edward: I know who your roommate is.

Alice: OMG! Who!?

Edward: Now why would I tell you that?

Alice: 'Cause I'm your favorite sis!

Edward: Not good enough

Uh, Edward could be so stubborn sometimes, then again so could I.

Edward's POV:

I actually enjoyed myself at the meeting and paid attention most of the time, I say most of the time because during part of it I was texting Alice. I knew who her roommate was, none other than Bella Swan and I was her student guide since my father was dean of the school and her father was the police chief. Oh well, at least I was in good company. Ah come on Lauren just can't leave me alone now can she, it gets so annoying it is obvious she want to go a date with me but she is just a total bitch sometimes, oh wait I mean most of the time. I really couldn't care less about her, but for some odd reason I couldn't stop thinking about Bella. I logged on my email as soon as I got back to my dorm, of course running faster than the human eye could see. I noticed an e-mail from, no other than Alice herself:

From:

To:

Subject: What??

What are you talking about?? Please tell me?? I'll tell dad if you won't! You know he can't resist me anything‼ OMG I got the cutest outfit at this awesome custom design shop!

-Alice

That girl was unbelievable. And Carlisle couldn't resist her anything with her little puppy dog face that could turn even the toughest grudge holder soft.

From:

To:

Subject: Fine

Your roommate is Bella Swan, Charlie Swan's daughter, and I'm her student guide. And by the way I don't want to know what outfits you got!

From:

To:

Subject: Yessssss!

Thanks. And OMG you like Bella don't you?! I bet you volunteered to be her student guide didn't you? Edward that is so great! Edward likes Bella‼ Edward that is so great! Edward likes Bella‼ Edward that is so great! Edward likes Bella‼ Edward that is so great! Edward likes Bella‼…

-Alice

Oh. My. God. She has got to be kidding I mean I barely even talked to Bella on the phone I cannot like Bella I mean it is physically impossible. She's kind, sweet, intelligent, and amazing. But I just talked to hear today there is no freaking way I can like her already! Well other than the fact that I cannot stop thinking about her. Every time I close my eyes I hear her voice. Then again that could be my photogenic vampire memory. But Alice could be onto something that would definitely explain how I can't wait until Bella arrives. No I will not believe it I will not let Alice sway my opinions like she does everyone else's! And Damn she was right I did volunteer to be Bella's student guide.

From:

To:

Subject: Shut Up Alice!

I do not like Bella, and I did not volunteer to be her student guide! God, you can be so annoying. At times I don't know who I hate more you or Lauren!

From:

To:

Subject: Not Fair

That was not nice and you know it Edward! Apologize or I'm telling Dad! And boy would he be mad trust me you'll be grounded for a month not internet, no cell phone, no car, and no after school activities that includes sports. He won't care!

-Alice

From:

To:

Subject: Sorry

I am so sorry. And I give my most humble apologies to your royal highness to get forgiveness. (I will even carry your shopping bags) Please your most gracious majesty accept my humblest apologies I ask again.

From:

To:

Subject: Ha ha

Okay Edward knock off the sarcasm! But I totally accept your offer to carry my bags on my next shopping spree which I want to go to Europe for! Please Edward?? You promised! I get a roommate! I get a roommate! I get a roommate! I get a roommate! I get a roommate! Talk to you later!

-Alice

I ignored Alice and set to work.

To:

From:

Subject: Hey

Hi Bella,

This is Edward I just wanted to let you know that I can't wait to meet you. Also my father is the dean of Maitland Academy, and since I am on the committee that organizes the school I know who your roommate is. Its my sister Alice. I feel sorry for you truly she may try to play human Barbie with you since she just loves to shop. By the way I will be your student guide for the first couple weeks. Just wondering do you like sports?

-Edward

I hit the Send button and instantly regretted it, I sounded so stupid now she is going to think I am a blubbering fool.

Bella's POV:

I looked up when I heard the chime that signals I had new mail. And sure enough I did, but just as I went to open it the light went out and I screamed.

**

* * *

**

Sorry I really wanted to end the chapter that way

**Please don't hate me but I am asking for 15 reviews before I post again and if I get more than 20 I'llwrie a longer chapter!**

**Thanks you guys are the best!**


	3. IM

**Sorry it took so long to update I just finished my finals!! Yes!!**

**Okay so you guys must review!! I have some 600 hits and only 18 reviews!! Review, Review, Review!! I will not update until I have 10 reviews!!**

**Also I want to change the name of this story so if you have any ideas email or PM me!!**

* * *

Renee's POV:

As the power went out, I heard Bella scream. Immediately I dropped the vegetables I was cutting and ran upstairs. I found Bella curled up on the floor, clutching her wrist, which was bent backwards, in pain; of course my

daughter inherited her father's inability to walk over a flat surface without tripping. I ran over to her asking what was wrong as I picked her up off the floor and placing her on her own bed. Unfortunately she couldn't move it

without serious pain, so we piled into the car. And just my luck it was Labor Day so I got to take Bella to the ER, though it wasn't like we had not ended up there so many times in the past. Actually thinking about it almost every

doctor there new us by name, since almost every doctor in the ER had examined Bella for some sort of injury in the past.

Bella's POV:

Of course I broke my wrist, right before I was to leave for Forks, drat and I was hoping people wouldn't know I was accident prone right of the bat. I now have a humongous brace that will have to be on for 6 weeks, but of

course the doctors were smirking behind my back since usually the brace would only have been on for 3 weeks. But since I am an ER regular, almost once every week I come in for one injury or another, for me it would be 6

weeks no arguments. As we were driving back from the hospital I got a text on my phone from an unknown number:

Text from: (425) 301-9835

Hi, yeah you don't know me yet but I'm Alice, you know Edward's sis, yeah we are going to be such great friends. BTW just so you know you're my roommate at Maitland Academy. Edward will then be your guide since apparently

you two have all the same classes. Oh yeah a little about me: I like shopping, shopping, shopping, shopping, shopping, shopping, shopping, and more shopping. I want to be a fashion designer. Also my best friend and cousin

Rosalie can't wait to meet you either, oh and I forgot to mention she is a model. Oh no! I actually forgot to describe myself! How could I forget? Alright I am about 5'6", very pale; I have amber eyes, black spiky hair, and am

always energetic. Wait and my siblings like to call me a pixie. Oh I give up I'll just send you a picture. Promise me you'll send me a picture too?? Please?? Yes‼ Pinky Swear! Ok yeah I even forgot to tell you all about Maitland

Academy it is three to a dorm and the dorms are huge they are almost the size of a small house, each person has their own room and walk in closet, and bathroom. We share a living room, kitchen, a study room, a media room,

one room that we can do anything with, and a foyer! By the way I'm a junior and so is Rosalie, she will be our other roommate! The campus is huge, and pretty amazing for a boarding school. We are allowed to go off campus on

the weekends meaning that is the time we get to go shopping. Also we have a curfew of 11:00pm when we have to be back in our dorms on weekdays and 1:00am on weekends. Oh Edward is trying to get me to tell you your

schedule so here it is: AP Bio, Ap English, Calculus, Ap History, Spanish Level 5 and Gym! Wow, your smart aren't you sweet! I got a smart roommate! Oh well I will email you later, of course after I steal your email address off of

my brother's contacts. Well I guess tah- tah for now!

-Alice

Gees, the girl had no end to her energy. The text she wrote filled almost a whole page of printer paper I bet. The my phone buzzed again, and of course this was probably the picture that she had said she would send me. Sure

enough it was from (425) 301-9835 but there were two text messages. I opened both and I saw what appeared to be a smallish pixie type girl in one of the pictures, who I guessed was Alice, and another girl with perfect blond

hair and had the look of a model, who I then presumed to be Rosalie. I was nothing compared to these two they were beautiful and I was just well plain old me. As Alice had requested I sent her a picture of myself back to her.

Alice's POV:

I saw Bella's picture and I swear people could have heard me on the other side of the world. She was beautiful and best of all she and Edward would make the perfect couple. Of course since daddy bought me the newest iPhone

I was able to IM. So of course I IMed Edward:

Guess what -Alice

What? -Edward

I've have a picture of my roommate. Now beat that! -Alice

What? You do?? Send it to me right this instant! -Edward

Now why all the sudden curiosity. And why should I rush. You know I have a couple other things I need to attend to first. - Alice

Alice!! Send the picture to me right now!! -Edward

Now Edward Cullen calm down right this instant. Remember don't break your phone like you did last time. It's not good for your blood pressure. - Alice

Alice I am a god freaking vampire for Pete's sake I. DO. NOT. HAVE. BLOOD. PRESSURE. And I am completely in control I will not break my phone. Oops! -Edward

Now what did I tell you and you went right ahead and did it anyways. Plus daddy will support me. And I think someone has a crush on Bella‼ -Alice

I had a spare. And there is no way in this world that I have a crush on Bella! Do you understand? We are just good friends! And yes dad will support you but why cann't you just send me the picture Alice?? -Edward

Nope you can just wait and see for yourself! -Alice

Alice has just signed off.

Alice no fair! -Edward

* * *

**kay so my email is if you have an idea for a new title please tell me!**

**10 reviews!**

**-Nicole**


	4. Arrival

**Okay so you guys are amazing!! ****I'm posting since I am going downhill mt. biking tommorw (which can be like 50 mph I thing down extremly tiny trails like 2ft max) and I am hoping I don't fall off the bike, since then I probably wouldn't get to be on fanfiction. So I will try and have some of the other chapters done and inmybubble will be posting them until 6/14. Note: they will not be posted until ten reviews are reached!!**

Bella's POV:

I got off the plane and immediately started looking for Charlie, who was supposed to pick me up from the airport and drive me to the academy. My heart dropped as I saw he wasn't there. Maybe he had forgotten me? Suddenly I whirled around to face a guy with blond hair, blue eyes, and an extremely cute puppy dog face. (Recognize him anyone?) "Hi, I'm Mike Newton, Chief Swan sent me to pick you up." He said. As I followed him out to his car I wondered why Charlie wasn't able even to pick up his own daughter when Mike started trying to get my attention so I would answer the question he had apparently just asked. "What? I sorry I wasn't listening." Mike pouted and I couldn't help but think of how much more like a puppy dog it made him look.

"I asked if you wanted to go to the dance next Saturday with me?" He repeated looking hopeful.

"Sure" I replied without thinking. Then it dawned on me what if Edward wanted to ask me to the dance. No he wouldn't we barely even knew each other. Plus he probably has some drop dead model gorgeous girlfriend like Rosalie anyways. He would never ask plain old me.

"Great, I'll meet you at the fountain in front of the Auditorium at 6:00pm."

The rest of the walk to Mike's car was in silence. But during the hour drive to the Academy Mike carried a one way conversation. I learned he was receiver on the school football team; he and Edward were rivals, and he hated math.

Edward's POV:

Bella would be here today, and I would finally meet her face to face. Instead of talking to her trough e-mail like we had been doing for the past week, she was like another younger sister to me now. I already had Lauren as my girlfriend, and we were going to the dance together. Everyone always said we were the perfect couple last year Lauren was the head cheerleader and I was the quarterback on the football team, the Phoenixes (okay not real team spirit but hey it's my school mascot.). We had been dating now for two years and I was talking Lauren out now to celebrate our anniversary. But first I had to meet Bella and give her a tour of the school. I couldn't wait to be out of here I had gotten the necklace that Lauren had been admiring in the window for the past month to celebrate our two years as a couple, and I could not wait to see her face.

Ah here came Newton, probably my least favorite person on the face of the Earth, he had his arm around the waist of a new girl. The girl was stunning she had perfect brown hair that framed her face just right with tiny curls, deep brown eyes, high cheekbones, and full red lips. Let's just put it this way if she were a vampire she may have even been able to beat Rosalie with her looks. She took my breath away. I'd never seen her before so I assumed she was new and this could definitely not be Bella. I wonder who she was. No I could not think like that I loved Lauren, and had just told her so for the first time last night.

Mike walked up to me and sneered "Cullen, waiting for someone are we?". The girl in his arms gasped. "Wait are you Edward Cullen by any chance?" she asked. I could have recognized that voice 

anywhere, it was the voice of my angel, no I had a girlfriend Lauren was my angel. "Bella? Bella Swan?" I asked."You are Edward!" She stated before launching herself into my arms. Our moment together was interrupted though, by an extremely loud coughing fit from Mike and, oh no, this could not be happening Lauren.

Bella immediately turned bright red, and I knew if I could blush I would look like a tomato about now, as Bella quickly backed away. "Lauren, I'd like you to meet Bella, my little sis's roommate and BFF. Bella I'd Like you to meet Lauren, my girlfriend."

Lauren's POV:

Who does she think she is launching herself at my Eddie-poo like that? He's mine, all mine and no one else's. I don't care if she is his sisters best friend or whatever, personally I think his sis is weird and so is her boyfriend, though he is hot, I will not tolerate it.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Now remember review!!**


	5. Vision

**Okay so this chapter is a little short. But I wrote this quickly so I could update for you guys. This was also supposed to be posted on Wednesday but I was in Port Angeles. We actually went to Squim but our teacher wouldn't let us go to Forks****‼****! 10 reviews please?**

Edward's POV:

As I got ready for my date with Tanya all I could think about was Bella. This was not good. I met Lauren at the fountain in front of the gym. I looked at her for what seemed like the first time, she wore too much makeup, the shortest skirts, and the tiniest tops, she was to say it plainly not that great a catch. Dang, Jasper did it again he made me fall in love with Lauren, he is so dead when I get back to the dorm.

Alice's POV:

Bell a had already figured out that we were vampires, she was smarter than we had given her credit for, she even figured out that I could see the future, Jasper could feel emotions, and Edward could read minds. When she figured out the last one she blushed. But I knew something she didn't, Edward could not read her mind. Suddenly I had a vision

Alice's Vision:

_Jasper and Emmett on the couch watching TV._

_Edward barges through the door and into the dorm._

"_Dude, you nearly broke down the door." Emmett comments._

_Edward throws a chair at Emmett's head yelling "shut up Emmett!"_

_Jasper is still watching TV, and not paying attention to Emmett and Edward's fight._

"_Jasper!" Edward yells._

"_Oh yes my kind, sweet, amazing little brother." Jasper responds a little too innocently._

"_Cut, the sarcasm Jasper, did you make me fall in love with Lauren?"_

_Oh I might have done a thing or two that led you to telling her that you love her. Is that what you mean?"_

"_Yeah that would definitely be what I mean Jasper! And you know it perfectly well" Edward screams._

"_Almost as well as I know you love Bella Swan right now." Jasper falls over laughing so hard._

"_Wait how do you know that?" Edward immediately realizes his mistake and punctuates his next words with a punch for Jasper "I. DO. NOT. LOVE. BELLA. SWAN. Alright Jasper!"_

"_Alright, alright I give up; still doesn't explain why I always get this wave of lust that overcomes you whenever her name is mentioned. And how you always feel the urge to protect her." _

_Edward goes right back to punching Jasper, and Emmett's roars of laughter can be heard echoing down the hallway._

Vision fades.

Bella's POV:

Alice's eyes went wide and suddenly she started laughing. I asked her what had happened and all she said was "Jasper… Edward… fight" I gasped wondering if either would get hurt , but I guess not I mean they are pretty much indestructible vampires. We were going to spy on the boys.

**Ten Reviews would be great. BTW I am continuing my stories since all of you guys wanted them to go on! you are the best!**

**-Nicole**

**P.S. Tell me which of these you want made into a story:**

**The Guard: **

**What if Edward and Alice where part of the Voltari guard when they met Bella a newborn vampire?**

**Danger Magnet:**

**I was fourteen and a rebel. What if Edward and Bella's daughter moved to Forks when she was fourteen and Jake imprinted on her?**

**The Last:**

**Charlie and Renee abandoned her at the age of 10 and ever since she would trust no one. Now at 18 she meets Edward Cullen, who knows what happened to her parents, can she learn to trust?**


	6. The Date

**Okay so let me apologize for any uneven flow since I wrote this at graduation, I am in 8th grade (actually freshman now!!)but I play trumpet so I had to be at the seniors graduation since our band plays. I am also technically banned from internet and I don't know when I will be able to post again but 10 reviews would be amazing!!**

Edward's POV:

I met Lauren by the fountain, and once we got in the car she never stopped talking about something she had just bought, what she wanted to get, or some other trivial fact about herself. I wondered why I had never noticed how annoying it is when she just keeps talking. Then I couldn't help but think _I wish she would just shut up and leave me in peace_. I really did not want to hear about the sales at the mall or the jewelry she wanted to buy. But then my mind drifted to Bella wondering what she was doing and what she would want to talk about. That was when it really started bugging me. Could Lauren really be as shallow as she was right now, because I don't think it could get any worse. When I first met her she seemed so intelligent compared to everyone else. I can't see why I even fell in "love" with her anyways. Damn it Jasper is so dead!

Lauren's POV:

I wonder what my Eddie-poo had gotten me for our 2 year anniversary. I wonder if he even remembered it. No, my Eddie-poo would never ever forget something as important as our two year anniversary. Never. Still I wonder what he was getting me. I hoped it had diamonds! But a necklace definitely not a bracelet or earrings. Then it would go perfectly with my diamond xxs silk, white tube top, shredded diamond studded skirt, and diamond encrusted flip flops. Not to mention my chain-linked diamond earrings , one hundred percent diamond bracelet, and my diamond sunglasses. Maybe he had even gotten me that diamond necklace at Tiffany's that I had been admiring today when they first put in the window where I made him stop just so I could look at it. I mean I had been the perfect girlfriend I had only been with Tyler, Mike, Eric, and almost every other guy in the school in the past two years, so I really had not done anything wrong. Wait the car is stopping that means he will give me my present soon. I can't wait! OMG I could not have a more perfect boyfriend he is taking me to La Coquina! **(Okay so La Coquina is a restaurant in Florida, actually it is in The Hyatt Grand Cypress(Amazing hotel I could go on and on. Plus it has some of the best pools, well other than those at the Grand Wailea on Maui.) But it is an extremely fancy restaurant. I actually haven't been inside the restaurant but it has a view of the Lake where the swans swim. Extremely cool hotel though!)**

Edward's POV:

As we reached the doors to the Hyatt Grand Cypress Lauren stopped talking finally! I handed the valet the car keys as she stepped out of the car wobbling as she tried to walk in three inch stiletto heels. We as we got to the stairs leading to La Coquina Lauren tripped and I had to catch her before she landed on her face at the landing . I let out sigh as I picked her up in my arms, bridal style and carried her down the stairs and then put her back on her feet when we reached the hostess stand. Where as usual the girl standing there was flirting shamelessly with. Boy this get so annoying. As soon as we were seated I pulled the Tiffany necklace out of my pocket and handed the box to Lauren. She took one look at it and flung herself around the table and into my arms screaming "My Eddie-poo" **(Ha! Sorry I really felt like making Lauren look like a total incompetent in this scene)** What the hell was she talking about, gees it was so embarrassing everyone in the restaurant was staring at us. Then throughout the whole dinner once she was back in her seat Lauren looked like she was trying to undress me in her mind. As soon as the waiter offer us the bill I gladly accepted and I decided to take Lauren on a walk by the lake. Of course she gladly accepted thinking we would be making out. As soon as we got to a bench she sat down and I took the spot beside her. Just as she leaned in to make a move I stopped her saying "Look, Lauren I can't be with you any more, I want to break up."

Lauren obviously didn't get it when she asked "Wait what do you mean you want to break up?"

"I can't date you anymore."

Lauren immediately started sobbing into my shirt sleeve begging me to rethink my decision and telling me how much she loved me. And when I made it really clear I was not going back on my word she ran and grabbed a taxi back to Maitland Academy. I walked slowly back to valet stand, hoping that was the last I would see off Lauren trying to be my girlfriend. And then planning my revenge on Jasper.

* * *

**10 reviews please?? Okay so does anyone have any ideas for a new story name for A Misplaced call?? Plus I have almost 2500 hits and 73 reviews so please review those of you who haven't!! I do accept anonymous!!**

**Which other story would you like me to write:**

**The Guard:**

** What if Edward and Alice where part of the Voltari guard when they met Bella a newborn vampire?**

**Danger Magnet:**

**I was fourteen and a rebel. What if Edward and Bella's daughter moved to Forks when she was fourteen and Jake imprinted on her?**

**The Last:**

**Charlie and Renee abandoned her at the age of 10 and ever since she would trust no one. Now at 18 she meets Edward Cullen, who knows what happened to her parents, can she learn to trust?**

**-Nicole**


	7. Spies

**Okay so thanx you guys who reviewed, but I still have more hits than reviews, for those of you guys who are wondering why the updates/ answerers to quetions in reviews have not been coming I am actually on a computer suspension and am risking having it become 2 months by just updating this. So could you please review and tell me whatt you think?? That would be awsome I will try to sneak on again soon to update! Though I can see reviews since I have an msn account hooked p to my fanfic and my dad has an msn account which will cover the history page.**

* * *

Bella's POV:

Alice had us dressed in all black, with even the make up to go with it. We were geared up and ready to go. Of course Rosalie and Alice knew that Emmett and Jasper left all the windows in their dorms open, so we climbed in and of all the bedrooms we ended up in Edward's. Just my luck! Then I saw something that made me freeze. It was my school picture from last year, Alice and Rosalie immediately wanted to know what I had found. When I showed them the photo they shrieked, wondering where Edward had gotten it. But a minute later their faces lit up into slow conspiratorial smiles. Oh crud, what had I just gotten myself into. Though knowing them I wasn't going to get out of this that easily. Why could I not keep my mouth shut? I really hoped they weren't going to try and set me up with Edward. Unfortunately I could not keep my mouth closed and to my great embarrassment I had to voice my opinions on the subject. But it was Alice's cryptic remark "not anymore, Lauren's gone that had me scared. And the one was oh my god! Edward is a player. It figures he was too good to be true. Next thing I knew I heard yelling in the other room, Edward's voice in particular. Wait a minute that was Jasper's and Emmett's roar of laughter! Then the dreaded words "I'm going to bed" and of all three of the guys it had to be Edward who said that. Drat, Alice could have warned me, seriously it might have saved me and it just would have been the nice thing to do. Just in time I snuck behind the bed, as the door to Edward's bedroom slowly creaked open, and Mr. Perfect himself entered He quickly stripped down to his boxers giving me a perfect view of his extremely chiseled chest and muscular body. And I let out a gasp. He truly was perfect. And so was his hearing, darn vampires with their perfection. Though I don't know how he did not hear Alice and Rosalie giggling. They must have been laughing a mile per minute, and even I could hear them. However he did find me about two seconds later, and was surprisingly gentle when he picked me up off his bedroom floor. But what was most unexpected was when he pulled me into his arms, even after he discovered me in his room, and leaned down whispering in my ear. "Why are you hiding in my room?" As usual his voice was like an angel musical and seductive. "Wait let me guess- Alice dragged you against your will? Or are you in this alone?" I cannot believe that he just said that. I must have been as red as a tomato, but I smacked Edward across the face and as I headed towards the door I screamed over my shoulder "I hate you Edward Cullen! And no this was not my idea it was Alice's!". Slamming the door behind me I heade to the elevator fuming at what Edward had said.

Edward's POV:

I walked into my room and I was just about to get in bed. Aw crud, don't tell me another fan girl who managed to sneak into my bedroom, or someone Jasper and Emmett let. Really I had no patience for this now I did not want to date another girl like Lauren. But when I looked behind my bed I just about fainted, it was Bella. What was she doing here? I picked her up off the floor and pulled her into my arms savoring the feeling while I asked her why she was in my room. But then I had to go ruin the moment and ask if she was hiding in herebecause this was her own idea. She turned bright red and I couldn't help but think how much more bueatiful she was when she blushed. She slapped me across the face but it was her words that hurt me. _I hate you Edward Cullen! And no this was not my idea it was Alice's! _Never had any girl hated me before, but Bella did. As she slammed the door to my bedroom I crumpled onto my bed. The next thing I knew I heard Alice and Rosalie screaming at me.

Rosalie nearly had steam coming out of her ears as she used colorful language to insult me combining them in ways I had never heard before. Boy was she mad.

Alice though continued to repremand me on how stupid I was to ask if Bella had decied to hide in my room by herself. But then the subject changed and they were staring at me waiting for an answer but I had no clue what they were talking about since I had not been paying attention. "What?" I said knowing that any answer would be considered the wrong one to them. Alice was practically spitting venom by now, but I went into full panic when she asked "Why do you have Bella's school picture from last year?". Aw man, I am so toast, well I might as well tell Alice the truth. Who found that picture anyways, I keep it hidden beneath my pillow so not even Jasper will find it. "I.. well… I kind of like Bella, Alice." I stumbled through the words wondering whether it was the best idea to be telling Alice that I like her roomate. Alice being Alice started jumping up and down screaming "OMG, that is so cool!" Jasper then decied that this was the time to come in after hearing Alice screaming. Asking "What the hell is going on?" Alice changed the subject in two seconds flat to how I dumped Lauren. But then Emmett being his old self felt the urge to comment on how funny it was that I had actually fallen in love with her. Or so I had thought.

Rosalie's POV:

Alice and I excused ourselves a few minutes later, saying we had to get back to our room before the curfew. But when we walked in the door we found a sight we defenintely weren't expecting.

**Also just so you guys know my parents have changed y facebook password and I don't know about my myspace. The only good news is they don't know I write fanfiction, I write other stories to (not published), so it covers it up. 10 reviews tell me what yo think and what would be funny to see in other chapters!! Also I still want to know which story idea you guys like best so I am posting a pole on my profile. So please vote and review!!**


	8. Important Author's note & Chapter 8:Jerk

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Okay so a couple things first before the story:**

**If you are making a suggestion for example tis story is moving to fast then please do give a sggestion of how this could be done. And I would actually like to point out that from the author's perspective I do not think this is going to fast since Bella and Edward don't get together for a while yet, don't worry the will but just not right away. There are some other things that need to be dealt with. Aslo if something is unclear please do tell me what. That way I could fix it. 10 reviews this chaper? I almost at a hundred so the one hundreth person gets a glimpse at the next chapters to tthis story and my other story Lost.(If one hundred is not signed it will go on 101... till a signed review is found. So review!! Oh plus for those of you have read my other story Lost there is a pole on my profile!! R&R**

Alice's POV:

As we were walking down the hall we heard a girl scream cut short, Rose and I raced to our room in time to tell Bella was not alone.

_Get off of me you jerk!_

_You know you want me._ Oh great this was not going to be good that was Tyler Crowley, probably one of the sickest guys in the school and a friend of Mike Newton's.

_No I don't. Now just get the hell out of my room!_

_Aw come on baby. You know you want to._

_No! How many times do I need to say it! No! No! No! _The door swung open to reveal a very angry Bella and a persistent Tyler. Though Rose chose this exact moment to intervene saying, "Tyler I don't think Bella wants you here, and therefore Alice and I don't want you here. Now get out before I do something irrational." Tyler still didn't get the hint though and went on to say "Oh I think Bella wants me here more than she knows". Now the one thing that you do not do is get on Rose's bad side. And that is the one thing Tyler just did. "Okay that does it." And Rose proceeded to put Tyler in a headlock and drag him out of our room like a criminal. While Rose continued to deal with Tyler I quickly escorted Bella to her room where I found several flyers for cheerleading, tennis, swimming, and soccer teams. "Bella what are these for?" She hung her head looking a little guilty "I always want to try team sports."

Wait a minute did I hear that right "always wanted to"??

"Did your parents not let play sports?"

"Yeah they were not very supportive of sports at all, only academics, especially math." **(Okay so what Bella's parents are like. Yeah basically my parents!)**

"You're serious?!"

"Yep, which was totally a bummer."

"So what are you thinking of trying out for?" Rose chose just that moment to enter.

"Try out for what?"

"Well Bella's parents haven't allowed her to do sports in the past so she was going to try out for some here."

"Oooh, let me recommend cheerleading, since someone needs to take Lauren off her high pedestal."

"Um, but why don't you and Alice do that, Rosalie?"

"First, please do call me Rose; I hate the name my parents picked for me. But we can't exactly because we are vampires and it wouldn't exactly work for cheerleading, but we do play tennis, soccer, and swim"

"And I know I might sound stupid after I ask this question but why is Lauren on such a high pedestal?"

"Gees Rose you forgot to mention the exact reason of why she thinks it is her right to be Edward's girlfriend!"

"Uh, Alice Rose am I going to get an answer any time soon?" Bella of course was looking at us extremely confused.

"Oh sorry Bella, Lauren is the cheerleading captain and Edward is the captain of the football team, coed soccer, and coed swimming team. The coed are actually the better ones at this school because only the best people can join them. But she thinks since they are both captains there is a law that says they must be together"

Bella's POV:

I was so glad that Alice and Rose arrived in time to deal with Tyler, and then they were extremely supportive of my decisions to try out for cheerleading, tennis, swimming, and soccer teams. Though by ten they did tell me to get some sleep for tomorrow. Apparently I was going to need it since I had a full day of classes and a welcoming assembly. And after that team tryouts.

**IMPORTANT AUTHOUR'S NOTE CONINUED:**

**Okay so I have had a request for longer chapters, which I am going to try to do since I am on summer vacaion. However I can not promise them since my parents are always trying to make my life miserable.**

**Review!!**

**-Nicole**


	9. The New Girl

**Okay so here is the longer chapter! my longest one ever yet! yay! So I am still getting thousands of hits and only a few reviews. :( Thanks to those who reviewed you guys were amazing. R&R. I apologize ahead of time for any missing letters I am using the old computer and the keys don't respond as well as the vista one does.**

* * *

Bella's POV:

Why do we have to get up at the ungodly hour of 5:00 am to get ready, I mean I only take 10 minutes to get ready usually. But Alice jumped on my bed at 4:55 this morning, and when I rolled over and put a pillow over my head to drown out her screaming, "You're burning daylight, Bella it's time to get up!" Trust me you can still hear her with two pillows over your head. Though me ignoring her did not stop her Alice pulled down the covers on my bed, forcefully wrestled the pillows out of my hands, dragged me out of bed, dumped me in the shower, and turned on the freezing cold water me in my pajamas and all. "ALICE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Bella stop screaming I am right here, and by this point probably at very least the whole school heard you, no take a quick shower wile I pick out your clothes and then Rose can do your hair and I can do your make up. Hurry Up!" "Alice, hate to burst your bubble but I can do my own hair and make up"

As soon as I was out of the shower Alice whisked me away to get ready, not even listening to my protests, which she quickly silenced less than a minute later with a "pretty please" complete with the most adorable puppy dog face: wide eyes and a trembling lower lip. I couldn't protest when she did that it was just to cute. I quickly slipped into the skirt that Alice had put out, a white mini skirt but not to short and not see through, it fit perfectly and I immediately loved it. Then I slipped into the purple tank top. Right after I had finished getting dressed though Alice rushed into the room sat me down in the chair by the mirror and counter, which was barely visible due to all the hair and face products on it. Rosalie entered to and they told me to close my eyes so they could get to work. What was surprising though was that they were extremely gentle and quick to. It felt like only a few minutes later when they told me I could open my eyes again. And I had to say they did an extremely good job I looked pretty, it was amazing, nothing compared to them but hey much better than Lauren. Rose had curled my hair and the put it in a pony tail with strands hanging down on either side of my face, while Alice had used light shades of make up. They then handed me a new white messenger bag that fit my outfit perfectly and I was ready to go after thanking them and telling that they did not need to do this. To which Alice responded "But we want to."

Of course Alice ad made me have breakfast quickly before she started applying my make up so we had about 40 minutes before we had to be at school, so Alice invited Jasper, Emmett, and Edward over so we could talk. Once they arrived we compared schedules, I had every class with Edward and in most of my other half of my classes I had Rosalie, Alice, Emmett or Jasper. For the rest of the time they gave me a run down of the school and the people to avoid. I cold think of one: Edward Cullen. We walked out the door and since we had the same first period e asked if he could walk me to class, and not wanting to be rude I of course said yes. We walked in silence for a couple minutes when he said "Look, Bella I would like to apologize for what I said last night, it was out of line and I was a jerk. I'm sorry." He then pulled a red rose out of his messenger beg and handed it to me, and I had to say I was impressed I didn't think he would have the guts to apologize.

We got to our drama class and the teacher had the seating chart projected on the board, I was next to Edward and Lauren was in back of me. Well this was going to be a fun semester, maybe Edward and I could become friends but I have a feeling I was in for it where Lauren was concerned. We took our seats and the teacher started lecturing us on the importance of reading the material we were given for we had to understand the significance in order to portray it, well I could already tell who was going to fail this class. At that moment Lauren hit me with something in the back of the neck. I pulled it off and looked at it oh my god she had sunk to the level of spit balling**(Okay so funny story behind this so every year I am put in a ski class by my parents when we ski in Beaver Creek, not that I need it but they put me in since they can't keep up with me, but so one year I was probably in 4****th**** grade but I was put in this class with probably 2 other girls and 6-8 guys who during lunch decided it was a good idea to spitball the ceiling, well the spitballs kept falling down on the girls and our ski instructor found out and took the straws and napkins a way from the guys. But before that the guys taught us how to spitball I know what a useful skill) **I showed the spitball to Edward and he started chuckling mouthing "Lauren?" and I nodded. Right before class ended the teacher announced we would be doing an all school play this year where everyone had to audition and then the top people would be chosen to perform. And of course the play was Romeo and Juliet all the guys groaned and the girls batted their eyes at Edward probably hoping he would play Romeo and they would be his Juliet. He realizing that turned bright red, hey that was what I excelled at and dashed out of room with me on his heels. Once we were out side I grabbed Edward's arm and spun him around to look at me, "What was that all about?" "Well I don't like the way they look at me as though they are undressing in me in their minds." "Oh", was all I could say.

Edward's POV:

Just as I was going to ask Bella to go to the dance with me Alice came running up and ruining my chances then and there. "So, Bella how was drama?" Alice asked perky as usual, but she sent one thought across to me _she is taken, she's going to the dance with Mike Newton_. No, you got to be kidding me someone as good as her could not be going out with such a jerk. But at that moment m fears were confirmed when Mike came up to Bella and wrapped his arm around her waist and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. He then proceeded to walk her to our Humanities class **(Okay so for those who don't know Humanities encompasses reading and writing.).** Which luckily Mike was not in. The teacher sat Alice in back of me and, like in drama, Bella next to me. Though Lauren was behind Bella, I hope Alice would intervene spitballs and such. For the first thirty minutes of class we progressed without interruption that was when the note came.

_Isabella,_

_Stay a way, from, my Eddie-poo. You, don't deserve, him. He, is mine. Always. No, ever, yours._

_From:_

_Head Cheerleader_

_Lauren_

The teacher saw Bella pick it up though and as he was coming towards Bella saying "Ms. Swan, passing notes are we? May I see it?" I glared daggers at Alice, who looked like se was trying not to laugh. Wait did I see that right, no wonder she let the note go, this was going to be hilarious.

Bella's POV:

I felt something hit the back of my neck and fall to hit the floor and the first thing that came to mind was Lauren. Seriously would she not stop already. I picked up the note and read it and sure enough it was from Lauren.

_Isabella,_

_Stay a way, from, my Eddie-poo. You, don't deserve, him. He, is mine. Always. No, ever, yours._

_From:_

_Head Cheerleader_

_Lauren_

Seriously there were so many things wrong with the grammar was she in 2nd grade? At that moment the teacher came walking up to my desk asking if he could see my note, and I could not help but feel the sweet taste of revenge when in my most polite voice said "Of course", and at the same time handing him Lauren's note. His brow scrunched up as he read, and talking is read pen from behind his ear Mr. Rochester **(Recognize the name form anywhere anyone? If you know PM or email and if you get it right I'll send you a sneak preview of the next chapter)** began to mark up the note, while he was occupied I took my chance to glance back at Lauren who was looking at Mr. Rochester with fear in her eyes. Just I turned around Mr. Rochester had finished reading and asked me "Bella, do I have your permission to read this out loud?"

"Yes sir"

"Isabella(comma)

Stay a way(comma)from my Eddie-poo(period) You(comma) don't deserve him(period) He(comma) is mine(period) Always(period) No(comma) ever (comma) yours(period)

From(colon)

Head Cheerleader

Lauren"

"Okay so let's go through this shall we class? First I think it is Bella not Isabella. Away is one word and a comma is not needed after it. I also think Mr. Cullen goes by Edward not Eddie-poo isn't that right?" Edward nodded and Mr. Rochester continued, "After you a comma is not needed nor after he. Always is an adverb, not a verb so it is not a sentence by itself. No, I also think this is supposed to be not, and ever don't need commas after them. Also From is not a salutation and the colon should be a comma. I also suggest you don't say Head Cheerleader, it just isn't becoming and I think you aren't head cheerleader again until after the tryouts today since someone could still outshine you. I expected more from you Lauren; I did not want to see you writing like a second grader." And with that Mr. Rochester headed back to the board, with the whole class snickering at all of Lauren's mistakes. The rest of class proceeded with no more annoyances from Lauren however as I was walking towards the door I tripped on a 3 inch stiletto heel that was connected to Lauren's leg. I braced myself for the impact of the floor and probably a major rug burn with my luck, but the impact never came. I opened my eyes and saw muscular arms wrapped around my waist and felt myself being pressed against someone's chest, I turned around and then found myself drowning in his topaz eyes, of course Edward Cullen caught me. I felt a blush creeping up on my cheeks, but then I saw her Lauren glaring daggers at me and I couldn't help but chuckle. Edward hadn't seen her yet so bending down to whisper in my ear he asked "what's so funny."

"Lauren's pissed"

As soon as e saw her he couldn't help but chuckle himself. Finally after what seemed like an eternity he put me back on my feet and we walked to our International Studies class laughing at Lauren's juvenile behavior, maybe he wasn't as bad as I originally thought. I would never date him but I could enjoy his company. **(Sorry I'm cruel; Bella doesn't know she likes Edward yet so bare(that is the right version right?) with me please!)** Now Mike I would date he was sweet, kind funny, and pretty good looking to. Biology was uneventful except for the fact that Edward and I sat next to each other again and Lauren was in front of us this time.

As soon as the bell rang I was out of my seat and heading to the cafeteria when Edward caught up to me, "where are you going?"

"I'm heading to the cafeteria to meet your sister who almost blackmailed me to sit with her at lunch."

"That sounds like something Alice would do."

"Oh yeah and I forgot to mention she is taking me shopping this weekend."

"Yep that's the Alice I know, wait till you see her definition of shopping it's basically buying the whole mall, I feel sorry for Jasper since he always has to carry her bags. Rose is the same way though."

"Poor Emmett and Jasper."

"I know"

Lunch was more fun then I thought it would be, Emmett was always able to make me laugh while Jasper was able to calm down Alice whenever she got to animated. The rest of the day was a blur though. The only thing I retained from my after lunch classes was that Edward sat next to me in every single one and in Calculus Emmett and Jasper sat behind us while in Spanish Rose sat next to me. The most memorable thing of the whole day was probably the walk to the our Auditorium, I was with Rose and Edward since we had just gotten out of Spanish and were headed to the Assembly when Tyler came up to me and was trying to give me a kiss when Edward picked him up by the shirt collar and said "Don't. You. Ever. Touch. Bella. Again. Do you hear me?" Edward accented each word with a punch to the stomach. Tyler immediately vowed that he had heard and ran like a dog with its tail tucked between its legs away from us. Edward just watched him go shaking his head and chuckling. That's when I ran up to him and hugged him, whispering "thanks Edward" in his ear. "You're welcome."

Edward's POV:

The welcoming assembly was as usual extremely boring. It was mostly directed to the new students explaining how team tryouts were today… All I could think about though was how grateful Bella was after I sent Tyler running and she hugged me. And then how my stomach had retched when Mike had put his arm around her waist, I really couldn't deny it anymore I wanted to be more than just friends. But I didn't think she did. She probably hated me after what I said last night. But maybe she didn't since she was perfectly fine with sitting next to me in every class, though that doesn't mean she likes me the same way I like her. She's probably oblivious to me as a boyfriend I mean she has every other guy drooling at her feet, and she seems to favor Mike. Uh, I wonder why I can't read her mind. Just once it would be wonderful to know what she was thinking. Who she liked, her favorite things, and everything else about her.

"Edward? Edward! Earth to Edward! Anybody home in there?"

"Who, What When Where, Why?"

"Edward the assembly is over, its time for tryouts!" Alice was bouncing up and down excited as always, but if you knew her well enough you could tell she was mad at me for holding her up.

"Come on Bella's trying out for the soccer team now!"

Bella's POV:

As soon as I finished my soccer tryouts I headed to the tennis courts since I had to be there by 2: 15 and it was already 2:12. I got there with a minute to spare and to see Lauren jump in the air wit her mini skirt to flip up giving the guys a perfect view. Which as usual they were staring at, but it was amazing when a moment later she landed and pretended to be injured so all the guys came over to help her up. It was pathetic, but extremely funny to watch. I finished the tennis tryouts only to have to run to the cheerleading ones in the auditorium. After that I ran to the changing rooms to get into my swimsuit, grab my cap and goggles and run out to the pool. And their they all where: Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, and Edward. Holding up a sign that Alice must have bought, and you know what I bet I really don't want to know how much it cost. But it was so nice the way that had gotten it to say You rock Bella! Go get em! Once I finished the laps doing freestyle, backstroke, breaststroke, and butterfly the coach came up to me and said "Do you want to be the captain?"

"Wait me?"

"Yeah, you just beat the old record by about 10 seconds, that's amazing plus your form is perfect." **(Okay so just to be clear for those of you who don't know freestyle is the most common stroke it is basically where you put your arms in front of you and bring them to your hip and then back in front one at a time. Backstroke is the opposite of this, plus it is the easiest kick (kind of like running). Breaststroke is probably the hardest to get speed on at first, so you take your arms and put them in front of your chest and push out you would then bring them back in giving the stroke a heart shape. The breaststroke kick is then basically the same movement you were using for your arms. Butterfly is the hardest since you have to pull your upper body almost completely out of the water. The kick is probably the simplest part its basically hopping but in water another explanation would be keeping your feet together while you kick, aka the dolphin kick. The arm movement goes from having your arms over at your sides to over your head, at this point is when you start to bring the upper body out of the water, to out in front of you and then back to your sides, the arms are moved together. Sorry this is a long explanation but it is kind of necessary and I'm sorry if it is confusing)**

"Sure."

"Great, you're now the one of the two coed captains."

"Who is the other?"

"Edward" Oh, no wonder. "The team lists come out tomorrow on all the sports, practices are Mondays and Wednesdays."

Edward's POV:

Bella was an amazing swimmer; she beat my record, which of course wasn't my real record. But she beat it by 10 seconds! Butterfly was included and it was 40 laps. As soon as she was out of the changing room the congratulations started Alice was squealing and jumping up and down, Emmett gave Bella a bear hug, Jasper messed up her hair and Rose was talking about how Bella would need new suits that matched the school colors. Poor Bella looks like she was going to have to go through a full blown shopping experience sooner than she thought.

Bella's POV:

I was the female captain of the coed swim team! Rose Alice and I headed back to the dorms to change since the guys had invited s to come over to their dorm and they were going to rent a movie. I really hoped it wasn't a thriller or horror film. Alice stuffed me in the shower for the second time today, and when I tried to protest she told me I needed to get the chlorine out of my hair. As soon as I was out she handed me some clothes, which were definitely not mine, told me to put them on and then again like this morning she and Rose did my make-up again with light shades, and this time my hair was loosely curled and framing my face. They didn't overdo it I looked at the outfit they had chosen it was an extremely cute purple sundress that fit me even. I had to admit it they were good. They then handed me a cute silver clutch and made me put on s set on amethyst and diamond earrings.

"You guys this is way to expensive."

"No not really" Alice of course obliviously ignorant

"Alice…"

"Trust us please Bella?" That was Rose this time.

"Okay you guys."

A couple minutes later we were out the door and on our way to the boy's dorm. Trust Alice to ask "So, Bella do you have a dress yet for the dance?"

"Uh, no?"

"Great so we can go shopping tomorrow since it's a half day, and we can get one. I don't know should I go for a floor length dress or one above knee height. It says no jeans so I was thinking a dress instead of a skirt and top. But I don't know. Maybe I should wear that cute denim skirt that I bought last weekend with that new tube top. And the necklace and earring set would go with that. Oh and so would those cute bangles, they would be perfect. But I kind of like the idea of a dress. What do you think Rose?"

"I think you should see what dresses they have tomorrow when we are at the mall, and hold out."

"Oh look you guys we are here." I said. Finally no more talk of shopping or dresses. Alice knocked and Edward answered the door Alice and Rose slid past leaving me stuck with Mr. Perfect who was speechless and gawking while still looking amazing doing it. Even with his mouth hanging open. I walked up to him and closed his mouth with my fingers and I felt a pleasant shock go through my whole body. **(Okay so Bella likes Edward, but guess what she still doesn't know it yet!)**. We walked back to the main room and Emmett was putting in the dvd while Jasper was getting the snacks. We all sat down and luckily the movie was Music & Lyrics one of my all time favorites. Once it was over Rose, Alice, and I walked back to our dorm. I laid down on my bed for just a moment since I was tired.

Alice's POV:

Bella, Bella, Bella. She fell asleep in her clothes. Oh well I won't wake her she has had a long day.

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE CONCERNING UPDATES:**

**Sorry this chap took longer than I wanted to get up. I was actually attacked by first graders with water guns who thought it was funny to try to squirt my cellphone, I ended up getting soaked but my cellphone was okay, and then I was tackled by them a day later. Okay so I still would like the reviews and hits to be equal for this chapter so considering I am sneaking on at midnight to post this, and have written a 4,000 word 12 page (regular font)(5 pages Verenda pt font, aka the format fan fiction puts it in) Could you guys please review. Yes Review it's the little purple go button!! Please??**

**-Nicole**

**P.S. I am going to Florida tommorow so I don't know when I am going to get to update next. However I can read reviews on my dad's iphone so tell me if you like the chapter. Comments, suggestions, ideas, and even jst notes asking for updates would be awsome I will keep writing and am hoping to be done with most chapters or have the story planned ot by the time I get back. Review!! Please??**


	10. Practice Makes Perfect Unless you are

**I'm back but again I'm banned from internet, let's just say my little bro sucks. Oh, well. Here is the next chapter it's not as long but I was trying to type this in Florida, trust me doesn't work so well. Review please?? Oh and I'm now officially a beta, though I did hit the word requirement way before the month one. Review.**

Alice's POV:

I was in Bella's room getting her clothes for school out so that she cold get ready quicker when I heard her say his name, "Edward". I turned around thinking that she had woken up but she turned over and mumbled his name a couple more times, and then I realized she was talking in her sleep. My, this was going to be interesting, I wonder what she was dreaming about. As soon as I had her outfit ready I went and went to watch TV with Rose. Suddenly I could smell another vampire in Bella's room, Rose must have sensed the same thing because we ran over at the simultaneously opened he door revealing Edward in the corner. Jus standing there as soon as e heard the door open though his head jerked toward us. "Edward! What are you doing here?" I hissed

"Nice to see you to Alice." Edward replied briskly.

"Edward, answer my question!" By now I was a more than a little annoyed at my favorite brother.

"I came to see Bella." He replied sounding guilty.

"Well she is asleep."

"Yeah I know that" _My, he really has it bad._

"I heard that Alice and no I don't"

"Yes you really like her, seriously every time I see her start to trip you are always there catching her. You are always around her. Seriously admit it you fell in love with her, plus I saw the way you look at her especially today when we came over to watch Music & Lyrics, you let her lean on your shoulder and you kept making sure she was comfortable. Admit it Edward, cause it is getting a little old."

"Fine, I fell in love with Bella, are you happy now?!"

"Yes, I knew it!"

"You guys, you're going to wake her soon if you don't stop." Rose reminded us quietly.

As Rose and I headed out the door, I saw Edward kiss Bella on the forehead, and I knew that I was wrong he didn't just have it bad; he had gone right off the deep end. They would make such a cute couple! Now just if Edward could just show Bella how much he likes her.

A minute later Edward followed us out and he was obviously reading my thought, he had his face scrunched up in concentration.

_You went right over the deep end._

"I know, and I'm loving it"

_You don't even care any more?_

"Nope not really."

_Bella seriously is one lucky girl, she's got practically every guy in the school mooning after her._

"I know, so she won't choose me."

Are you kidding me, I mean why wouldn't she choose you?

"Because she has every other guy at her feet."

And you are by far the best, and don't try and disagree with me mister. Just trust me. She likes you but doesn't know it yet. She's starting to realize it, but doesn't fully understand it yet. Give her some time.

"Alright."

The rest of the evening was uneventful, Edward stayed here and we talked watched TV and practiced Romeo and Juliet so we would be read for the auditions. At 5:30 we head movement from Bella's room. And the shower started running. That was about when we shooed Edward out, and went to do Bella's hair and make-up just like yesterday. About one minute after we were all presentable we heard a knock on the door, Rose and I exchanged a knowing glance as Bella went to answer it. It was Edward just as Rose and I had suspected, he was back and Bella didn't suspect a thing. Of course Edward put on his most dazzling smile and asked if we would like to practice a little bit of Romeo and Juliet before the auditions today. Bella hesitated and it was obvious she wanted to say yes, but then agreed. She started with her line "Ancient damnation, O most wicked fiend! It is more sin to wish me tus forsworn or to dispraise my lord with that same tongue..." and Edward, Rose and I could only stare. She was amazing, she made you feel as though she truly was Juliet.

"Guys, uh, why are you staring?" Bella was turning bright red.

Edward spoke this time "Um, Bella do you know how that sounded"

"Awful, I'm sorry I'll stop."

Now Edward was looking a little flustered, probably about thinking that he said the wrong thing. "No! Please keep on going. That was amazing. It was probably the best reading of those lines I have heard in 107 years." At that Bella's flush went to a bright tomato red. And then Edward started fidgeting, I bet if he could blush he would be as red as Bella was at the moment.

"Yeah, Edward is right Bella that was amazing! Keep on going." I had to contribute my share.

"You go girl!" And so did Rose.

Rose and I left the room a couple minutes later to go finish making breakfast for Bella when the doorbell rang. "Don't worry I'll get it."

"I don't think they would have heard they are so wrapped up in practice. I don't even think they know that other people actually exist they are so wrapped up in their own little world."

"So true."

"You know he is in so deep. I'm surprised Bella hasn't noticed yet. Seriously he is always around her." Whoever was at the door was obviously getting impatient because they were ringing the doorbell off the hook.

"Bet you it's your boyfriend."

"Hey! He is technically your brother!"

"Yeah at least I am not dating the immature one." That's the when pounding started. It was definitely Emmett.

"Would you guys get the door?! And soon before Emmett breaks it down!"

"He speaks." Oh Rose was so in for it. Edward hated when we made comments like that about him.

"ROSE!"

"Okay. Okay. We're getting it. Hey Emmett, Jasper." Emmett of course looked like he was about break down the door, and Jasper was amazingly calm considering where and who he was standing next to. But that's Jasper for you..

"Jasper, please?" Emmett untensed and walked inside as Jasper followed. "Thanks, Jasper."

**Alice's Vision**

I sank back into the couch exhausted, as Edward and Jasper ran over to see if I was alright.

"I'm perfectly fine. But Edward protect Bella." His face went white but I couldn't pay attention my head was spinning and my vision blurring. And then it all went black

**Sorry I stopped but hey it worked and I wanted to put in a cliffhanger, especially a blackout scene. Sorry. Review though please? Oh and I have decied every fiftieth review will get a sneek preview of the next chapter.**

**-Nicole**


	11. Alice's Vision

**Okay sorry you guys this took a while and it's a little short but I have been sick and not been able to write. Enjoy the chap and please review!**

Vision

Lauren was spitting venom as Mike and Jessica tried to calm her down to no avail when the screaming started."It's not fair. I don't deserve this. It's not possible. No. No. NO!" By this point It was useless to try and calm Lauren down any more so Mike and Jessica had resulted in holding her back from the ever building crowd that was now gathering a safe distance away to watch the show. Though just as Jessica and Mike were leading a now somewhat quieter Lauren away Bella walked up, and Lauren immediately went tense launching herself at Bella with her finger nails outstretched ready to attack whatever part of Bella she could get her hands on causing Mike and Jessica to double their restraining efforts. That was till she unexpectedly went limp and Mike and Jessica were flung backwards from the force they were using to try to keep her contained the whole time. As soon as she was free Lauren walked over to Bella and slapped her across the face as hard as she could causing Bella to flinch but not cry out. But that's where Lauren went wrong because within a moment Edward was at Bella's side.

Vision fades


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay sorry this has taken so long I had yearbook camp and I had to plan out my schools whole yearbook, my uncle is getting married a second time, and I saved to baby birds with in a week. For those of you who have read my other story Lost ther is a poll up, And I have another story up called Siren's Song. Please Review I know I don't deserve it but I will try to get my updates up faster.**

Bella's POV:

It was midday and I was still worried about Alice's vision, I knew it dealt with Edward since the two of them seemed to be planning something since this morning. Edward had also mysteriously become my secondary shadow following me around from class to class the whole day. Or when he could not follow me Alice would. That's when the intercom beeped signaling there was an announcement and less than a minute later the principal's voice came on telling us that the school sports team listings were up and I could feel Edward tense up significantly next to me. I saw the rush of students running past to try to get to the listings first. I of course didn't speed up at all for fear of tripping in the ridiculously unnecessary heels Alice made me wear for today. I walked up to the crowd of students that had been gathering when I heard someone screaming "It's not fair!", when I realized this is what the crowd was gathered around to see. I was able to make my way to the front of the crowd, leaving Edward behind me, where I found Lauren having a tantrum in the middle of the hallway. And less than a minute later she saw me too because seconds later she lunged at me, but luckily Mike and Jessica had a firm grip on her and were able to hold her back. Wait a minute Mike what was he doing with Lauren? Suddenly though Lauren slumped back causing Mike and Jessica to go flying backward, letting go of Lauren as she lunged a second time at me. My mind went blank and I was not able to move because I knew even with the slightest impact I was probably going to fall over due to the heels Alice made me wear, I was going to topple. Knowing my previous history I would also probably break something as well as embarrass myself. There was a blur of movement and Edward was standing next to me in mere seconds, luckily everyone was too focused on Lauren to notice Edward's sudden appearance. Lauren was still focused on me and she lifted her hand an evil grin on her face. Her handed started coming towards me when Edward grabbed me with one hand and pulled me behind him while with the other he grabbed Lauren's hand. Lauren immediately looked up to see who had stopped her from her attack and upon seeing Edward she batted her eyes and puffed out her chest purring "Eddie why don't we go somewhere. I want to show you something." Edward's face crumpled up in disgust I could not help myself. I snickered at Lauren's attempt to seduce Edward causing Lauren to get mad at me again thinking I was laughing at her, which of course I was, but I couldn't let her know that. "What are you laughing at Isabella?' Lauren sneered as she batted her eyelashes at Edward again. I let out a hiss as an automatic reaction since I definitely did not like Edward and responded quickly seeing Alice next to me "Oh just something Alice said." Of course Lauren believed me and turned back to Edward who was continuing to stare at me puzzled so I mouthed "I'll tell you later," since in any minute he was going to give my lie away. His lips curved into a crooked smile that took my breath away as he nodded mouthing "I'll hold you to it." I groaned knowing he would hold me to it too. He turned back to Lauren "If you mess with Bella or even Alice and Rose you will deal with Emmett, Jasper, and myself." Jasper must have sent a wave of panic her way because then I saw her trembling uncontrollably as she answered with a meek "yes" Edward waved her away and as she scrambled to get away from us she tripped in her heels causing her to go sprawled on the floor in tears and the crowd into hysterics. Edward however was not paying attention at all, instead he was pinching the bridge of his nose and his eyes were closed. "Uh… Edward? You okay?" "Yeah fine. Fine." When he said that though he sounded more like he was trying to convince himself more than me. He stopped pinching his nose but his eyes remained closed a little longer, minutes later when his eyes opened he looked down at me. "Ready to find out the team listings?" "I bet you already know what the teams are!" I accused him. "He chuckled for a moment which annoyed me to no end and then he growled quietly in my ear "So what if I do?" I turned away from him ignoring him for a moment "Come on Bella. Forgive me? Please?" His eyes were pleading and I knew I couldn't resist him. "Fine!" I said still in a huff and started walking towards the lists when I heard Edward chuckling and then I felt him get a grip on my elbow. I tried to tug away but since Edward of course was way stronger than me I gave up. "Bella? The lists are that way." He said pointing the opposite direction I was going. As we walked over to where the listings had been posted I noticed that the other students were parting to let us get through. Though I assumed it was because Edward was probably captain again, until I heard them whispering my name, which was odd since there was nothing special about me. My mind went blank a second later though had I made the teams? Was I good enough or not? And then the moment I had been waiting for, I scanned the lists and squealed. I had made head cheerleader, and co-captain of the co-ed soccer, swim, and tennis teams. Of course Edward was the other captain, big surprise there. Edward definitely already knew the listings, he smirked "You know we need cheerleaders at the basketball and football games. And it looks like you'll be cheering me on." He went on to imitate a cheerleader jumping up and down. "Go Edward! E-D-W-A-R-D! Edward! Go Edward!" And he topped it all off with a back flip. I didn't have a smart comeback so I just stuck my tongue out at him like a five-year-old who was not getting what she wanted. This just made the crowd laugh harder at our antics, which I had thought was impossible. The office probably heard them after Edward did the back flip. (Oh so my seventh grade year our class sang happy birthday to our writing teacher and the office heard it from down the hall, grant it though my school is not very big. But they did acknowledge it on the speakers and we laughed, later we found out the class next to ours was taking a test.) I felt my face heat up, and guessing by how Edward's smirk became visibly more pronounced I was guessing I was bright red. "Come on let's get to class captain." He saluted me then, this time though I smacked his arm as hard as I could hurting me more than him though and causing him to chuckle. When we walked into history class we were sure in for a surprise though, the desks were arranged in a huge circle around the room. And on each desk sat a name card with one countries name on it, that's when it all came flooding back. Yesterday our teacher, Mr. Darcy (Anyone recognize the name the first two to get it and the one in chapter nine get a sneak peak of the next chapter!), handed us each a packet on our country which we were supposed to study, I forgot to. It was supposed to prepare us for an APEC conference simulation that we were doing today. I was Taiwan, Alice was Peru, and Rose was Mexico. Alice and Rose were already seated and so I had to squeeze in between them. I was in my seat just a moment before the bell rang.

Rose's POV:

Alice had started to attack Bella in the simulation and I began paying attention again, since I had been tuning out. Bella had no response to one attack Alice had launched and unfortunately for her she had become speechless. She had the funniest expression on her face a look of surprise and her mouth was opening and closing as she tried to think of a comeback. I tried but I couldn't stop laughing, however I was able to not make any noise, which was extremely hard even. Bella caught me laughing though and seeing that she now had a furious expression on her face which caused me to laugh even harder and her scowl deepened and then Bella did something so unexpected it actually hurt for a moment. She smacked me. Surprisingly hard for a human I might add, and then our teacher chimed in "Bella…". Bella then realizing what she had done turned bright red as the class watched laughing at her actions.(This actually happened with my friends and I though I was the one getting smacked. I could not stop laughing.)

Bella's POV:

Ring. Ring. Ring.

I was saved by the bell, though that did not and could not save me from Alice and Rose. They were definitely not going to let me forget this obviously. Every time we walked into class, I squirmed in my seat, or tapped my fingers on my desk I heard about it from the two of them. Other than that the rest of the day was a breeze that was until practice came along. I was the head cheerleader so I had to lead the routines and since I had never been on the cheerleading squad period I had no clue what so ever to how to lead the practice. I headed over to the gym quickly; Alice and Rose still following me and giving me grief over the History incident. They followed me into the locker rooms and once I had the Crimson and Gold Maitland Academy cheerleading outfit on Rose went after my hair putting it up in a side updo after curling it slightly. Alice went after my make-up changing it from a slightly smoky look that fit with my dark wash jeans and gray sweater to a brighter look with gold eye shadow. Alice then dug into her messenger bag and pulled out a shoe box with no logo on them, I opened it up and there were the cutest gold colored sneakers with crimson accents that I had ever seen, "Thanks Alice, Rose! By the way where did you get these shoes." "They are custom made. Aren't they cute? And don't even say a word Bella we have a friend who works on this stuff and got them for us free." Alice of course already knew what I was going to ask. I walked out into the gym slowly as Alice and Rose went to find seats in the bleachers, about fourteen other girls were already waiting so there. I recognized Angela, Jessica, Tanya, and Sophie who I had met the day I arrived when I went out to the local restaurant with Alice and Rose. They had been on there break while we were there so we were able to talk with them and another girl named Victoria and they all were pretty nice. Victoria came walking in then with two other girls I did not recognize. She introduced them as Caren (pronounced Karen) and Cathy, unfortunately the other two were unable to make it so when we started with the stretches Alice and Rose joined us. We practiced all the cheers and did a pyramid which I was able to flip off of and land on my feet, which surprised Alice and Rose and since practice was over had walked up to me. Alice was squealing "Bella! How can you do that if you can't walk across a straight surface without falling on it?" "Truly, I don't know Alice."

**Please Review! If you guys have time check out these stories:**

**Myspace Show down by inmybubble**

**24 hours with Edward Cullen by inmybubble**

**Massie's True Identity by bookworm947**

**(If you would like a chance at having your story up here review and tell me if you prefer one story over another if I like it I'll put it up!)**

**Thanks.**

**P.S. Check out my home page.**


	13. A New Red

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever!! My parents have technically banned me. So please review!! I made it 5 pages!! Please please please please please pleaseplease review??? I'd like to have 15 before I post the next chapter since I know more people than that read this story. I have thousands of hits please even just one word?? Okay so I also wanted to explain something. I got a flane on another one of my stories summary: I hate you for asking for reviews! You are stupid. Well I hate asking for reviews but it makes me want to write more and try to update more for you guys. Plus it is awsome to see what you think of my writing!! Thanks to inmybubble for helping write parts of this chapter!!!**

* * *

Bella's POV:

The days were falling into a routine. Every morning for the past couple of days, Alice had woken me up at an ungodly hour in the morning. Rose and her then did my hair and make-up, which took about an hour till they announced it was perfect. Well at least it felt like an hour, I might be a little biased. Of course, if I did not get up and taken a shower when they wanted me to, like this morning, they turned the shower water to ice cold and stuffed me in. Pajamas and all! When I got out, they handed me a pair of black skinny jeans and a long sleeve blue shirt and cute little silver flats that matched my outfit perfectly, so I couldn't be too mad at least they weren't 5 inch death traps. To pass the time I pulled out my copy of Romeo and Juliet and practiced my lines for the auditions today. By the time I finished that, there was a knock at the door. Alice, as usual, had the door open as soon as the knocking stopped, and just as yesterday Edward was standing there waiting for me. I grabbed my backpack and ran out the door. Rose called out from behind us, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" I turned bright red while Edward just smirked his perfect crooked grin and chuckled at my tomato red face.

"Ha ha! So funny. laugh at my expression!" He looked shocked at my comment for some reason.

"I wasn't making fun of you, I think it is cute when you blush." He at least looked like he was dead serious. Then again I've seen him act. He is so good that you cannot tell when he is lying.

Alice's POV:

She was falling hard for him, though she still had not figured it out. I tried as hard as I could to get them together trying subtly hint at it when I talked to them individually, leaving them in the same area alone, and frequently play Bella Barbie. They still could not get the hint, those two were so hopeless. I bet if I spelled it out for them they still would not get the idea. Jasper told me not to push it, but I just couldn't help it, plus if I left them alone it could be CENTURIES till they were together. Well maybe not that long, Bella looked about the same in the vision.

Rose's POV:

I know it wasn't right, I just couldn't help myself though, "the evil little pixie" and I followed them and eavesdropped. They had heard my comment and Bella was blushing. The whole family knew by now that Edward loved when Bella blushed, however she was still in the dark at the moment. So when he chuckled at seeing her face go, "that lovely shade of red" she snapped back at him thinking he was laughing at her. It was quite comedic actually. Edward, the love struck fool he was had no idea why "his sweet innocent Bella" was acting like this and looked completely shocked for a moment, but he quickly recovered. He brought his hand up and softly caressed her cheek and while looking deeply into "those deep pools of chocolate that he could get lost in for hours" saying, "I wasn't laughing at you, I think your blush is cute." Alice awwwed and though I tried so hard not to, I sighed. They would be perfect together, the cutest couple. That is after Emmett and myself.

That is when I heard it in the quietest of whispers. "Edward, I can't."

Edward's POV:

Those few words alone broke my heart into millions of tiny pieces, "Edward, I can't." Three words that within minutes shattered my resolve to live. I had no idea what the beautiful girl in front of me meant by saying them, but my gut instinct was telling me she was talking about the two of us together as a couple.

Rose's POV:

Alice and I couldn't believe it. Why couldn't they be together? What was wrong? Was there something Bella wasn't telling us? These and another million questions raced through my head as the pixie and I sneaked back to our room after hearing the change in the conversation. Alice was bummed not to see them together. I was too they would have been the hot topic of conversation. Talking Lauren once more down a notch "making her fly a middle course".

Edward's POV:

I couldn't help it I pulled her small body towards me and I felt her lean into me, it was driving me crazy and she wasn't even trying to do so. My brain felt detached from my body as I leaned in and our lips met, I heard her gasp and I felt her lips move in synchronization with mine, but I couldn't register anymore than that. It felt like I was holding a live wire in my arms and I never wanted to let go, I saw the fireworks that everyone always talked about. I knew I might be able to last all day but Bella couldn't so I pulled back slowly and was unable to stop the goofy grin that spread across my face s I leaned my forehead against hers. I saw her panting gently as she caught her breath and then she looked up at me through her lashes and opened her mouth to speak. Though I knew I had to speak up, "Bella let me explain first," I said my voice coming out smoother than I felt. I truly had no idea what I was going to say to her beyond that.

"I uh … I … What I wanted to say is I am not really a player … and … well Jasper made me fall in "love" with Lauren … and … uh … Well I'm truly sorry."

She just watched me for what seemed like hours as I shifted my weight from foot to foot. When she finally looked up at me her beautiful brown eyes were bright, "But how do I know Jasper is not affecting you this time."

"You can't." I was able to choke, and if I could cry I would be right now. There was no way I was going to gain her trust I would just have to try to explain my feelings were genuine.

"Bella wait, when I first heard your voice my heart soared I felt like I was flying. And when I had to hang up again my heart would plummet, you where my light the comet that had light my night sky. My point for living. My feeling for you were stronger than those that Jasper had made me feel for Lauren."

Her eyes widened at my statement and I could see in a way that see was beginning to trust me, I was leaning into kiss her again when someone yelled Bella's name. She turned around and I couldn't help but groan in frustration. I watched as Angela Weber came running towards us with tears streaking down her face and her make-up running.

"Bella! I just found out SHINee is gay!" And with that she fell to the floor on her knees and burst out into full out tears.

I sifted through Angela's mind and realized it was a girl thing, _great it could take a while too_. I calmly said to Bella, who was at that particular moment rolling her eyes at her friends obsession over a Korean guy band, "Bella?" I asked gently, her head whipped up and her eyes met mine expectantly, "I need to get going now. But see you at lunch?"

She turned slightly pink. "Um, sorry, I can't. Today I have to study for my Physics exam."

"Oh, okay." I said, trying not to let the disappointment roll into my voice. "I'll see you … later then."

I flashed her a smile, and went off to find Emmett, who had been copying my German homework. He really should start to do his own; the class isn't very hard at all. At least that is what I thought.

Bella's POV:

I turned back to Angela as soon as Edward had turned the corner and was out of sight. "Ang, chill. I'm sure it is not true." Angela completely idolizes this "hot Korean band called SHINee" pronounced shiny as she constantly reminds me. Her favorite song is called "Love Like Oxygen." I personally think that it sounds like a whale dying. Really the only reason behind her liking the band though was because this hot guy in her Korean class recommended them to her. I sighed her; sobbing had lessened and she was only weeping weakly now, a tear stained tissue in her hand. Being the wonderful friend I am, I gave her a tight hug. "Don't you know anything?" I teased

"Where did you hear that?"

Angela sniffed, "Mike told me so, and he said it was all over the internet this morning! And I haven't gotten the chance to be on the computer since last night!"

I snorted, "You mean the guy who thought Pakistan was in North America for the whole of Junior High and most of High School?"

"Oh. Point Taken" Angela wiped her tear-stained face and quickly pulled out her phone which was ringing; it was none other than the whale dying song. She flipped it open and quickly read the text message.

"It's Ben! He's the Korean guy I was talking about. Remember? Well he says Mike is a loser, and that SHINee is not gay."

"Good. Well now you can still date Onew." She breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm going to go punch something, and it is most likely going to end up being Mike."

I smiled, "You do that."

Rose suddenly appeared in the hallway, and she had a mischievous glint in her eye. "Bella! Come on! I've got a surprise for you!" I looked over to Angela who was still standing next to me looking much better now. "You go on, I'll be fine" She said reading my mind. Unfortunately that allowed Rose to drag me away to my doom.

Rose's POV:

Bella had swim practice after school today so Alice and I had been able to goad our designer friends into designing a new suit for Bella per meet. They had just arrived today and they were amazing. Our friends had outdone themselves again. They where aerodynamic and the school colors so they would look stunning on Bella, yet they wouldn't show too much skin. Knowing Bella she would be counting that as a blessing. I dragged her into our shared dorm I knew in moments she would be trying to run so I formed my hands into shackles around her wrists. I brought her into her room where the numerous boxes sat filled with designer swimsuits. Alice had seen that our classes were going to be canceled for the drama auditions that were today; so we decided to do a runway for Bella with the new suits. Oh and we had invited Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. As soon as the boxes, bags, and tissue paper came into Bella's view she tried to bolt, that is until she saw the runway Alice had just finished setting up only moments before I brought Bella into the room. Her face was bright red, but it went a darker shade as she saw the boys walk in and Emmett pick up a swimsuit Alice and I were going to have her try on. She dug her heels into the carpeting of our dorm trying to resist me tugging on her wrist. "No. No. No. No. No. NO‼‼"

Alice appeared just in time to hear Bella's tantrum, she stood there calmly for a moment but then dropped to her knees in front of Bella and put on her best puppy dog face I had seen yet.

Bella's POV:

Rose's hands formed shackles around my wrists and I knew I was in for it. She dragged me into the dorm I shared with her and Alice, and then continued to pull me in the direction of my own room. Unluckily for me classes were cancelled due to the auditions today so I was left at the mercy of the two "beautiful evil[s]" As Rose dragged me into my own room I looked around quickly for the nearest and fastest exit when my eyes connected with all the boxes, bags, and tissue paper strewn around the room. I tried to bolt in the other direction but Rose's hands held me steady. That is when I noticed the huge runway in the middle of the room, my face went bright red. No way was I going to walk down a catwalk and trip and fall. Turns out my humiliation could only get worse as my eyes found Edward walking in the door. My face must have turned a new shade of red, even for me; in fact, I had probably invented a new color my face was such a dark color red. There was no way I was going to let this happen. I dug my heels into the carpeting of our dorm trying to resist Rose tugging persistently on my wrist. "No. No. No. No. No. NO‼‼"

Alice appeared just in time to hear my tantrum, and she stood there staring at me for what seemed like an eternity but could only have been a couple minutes. And then she dropped gracefully yet quickly to her knees in front of me and put on her best sad puppy dog face I had seen yet. "Please Bella?" She whispered in a very small and venerable voice.

**Only a couple of words please??? 15 would be great before the next chapter!**

**-Nicole**


	14. Europe? Why another country?

**Okay so I got 13 reviews. If I could get 15 this time that would be awesome!!**

* * *

Edward's POV:

I saw Bella's resolve crumbling and I couldn't help it I felt the need to protect her from my evil little sister. I glanced at my watch and remembering that we had auditions today I said, "Hey Bella, I spoke with the drama teacher and she said that we should be there early so that we could practice. At least that would be preferable." Bella had already gone shopping with Alice on Wednesday at the small mall on campus looking for a dress, Alice thought it was a bummer they hadn't been able to find one. So she had to go to Europe with Alice and Rose early tomorrow, Saturday, morning just to find the perfect dress for the dance. I sadly, as promised was coming to carry bags. Plus the fact that they woke her up early every morning just to get her ready for school. Bella looked gratefully towards me and started walking quickly to the door while Alice continued to beg, still on her knees. I followed her out the door and out into the main hallway of the dorms. She looked up at me and smiled "Thanks for saving me, but isn't our audition in two hours?" she asked still grinning.

"Well yes, which is why I suggest we get away from my crazy pixie sister who is taking you to Europe tomorrow to go shopping. And quickly." I picked her up and slung her on my back and began running as fast as I could without being pegged as super human. Once we got to my Volvo I gently placed her in the passenger seat and started the engine.

I guess that is when she finally comprehended what I said earlier about Europe, because she screeched "EUROPE‼" And her voice jumped up an octave "Why??? Europe??? And how do you know that??" Obviously she was not thrilled like other girls would have been. She was different and I loved that about her. Wait loved?? I couldn't love her only after less than a week it just wasn't possible. But I did, there was no other way to explain it Alice was right I did love her and I was falling hard for her. Every little thing she does is magic; I couldn't explain it in any other way.

"Yes she is planning on taking you to Europe tomorrow morning to get your dress for the dance, and a whole new wardrobe. And I'm stuck carrying the bags." I responded quietly.

_I heard that mister_, Alice thought, _And the only reason I am letting the two of you get away is because you are carrying the bags tomorrow, while I the perfect child (**This is a joke in my family**)in the family get to go shopping in Europe_.

"What?? There is no way I am going shopping for a whole new wardrobe in a bunch of snooty little shops where I am not welcome and where they speak in different language that leave me completely dumbfounded as to what they are talking about." Bella huffed crossing her arms.

"Well that is kind of the only reason Alice is letting us get away at the moment now is because we are going to Europe tomorrow." I whispered again my voice fading into nearly nothing at the end. By now I had slowed down since we were reaching a place I knew Bella would love. A place where no one else in my family knew about. I drove to the where the road ended and there was a small trail, but we were not taking the trail. Bella got out of the car and I realized she was still pouting, I hadn't noticed till now due to the fact that my brain had been totally focused on the fact that I wanted to be able to see that breathtakingly beautiful smile on her face. I turned to face Bella and I put my own pale finger over her ruby red lips silencing the flow of complaints and problems of going to Europe tomorrow. I bent down and whispered into her ear, "Climb on my back, I want to show you something amazing." She did as I told her and locked her arms around my neck; I raced through the forest never hitting a tree as I went. I was running vampire speed and was able to make it into my meadow within seconds. I placed Bella on the ground and she rolled onto her back curled up into a little ball. I couldn't help myself I burst out laughing. Bella however seemed not to find it funny, "Edward! It's not funny! I'm still feeling the side effects of your running vampire speed through a forest! I'm still dizzy from watching all the branches nearly hit my face!" I chuckled a little was I watched her expression turn mad, "Next time you should keep your eyes closed silly." I stated matter-of-factly. At that she turned paler than I was and whispered quietly, "Next time?" She whispered timidly. Eventually she was able to get up and look around. I heard her quiet gasp as she looked around and took in her surroundings. She walked out into the middle of the sunlight meadow and spun around several times her face was upturned, her cheeks were flushed red, and her eyes were bright and shining. I don't think I had ever seen her more beautiful than this. She turned to me "Edward, aren't you coming?" I sighed, "Remember how I told you I would show you what happens to a vampire in the sun?" She nodded her eyes following my slightest move; I took slow deliberate steps out into the sunlight. And then I felt it the sun caress my skin creating warmth on my body, and I heard Bella's sharp intake of breath, she had obviously seen the shimmering effect like millions of little diamonds imbedded in my skin. I walked over towards her and sat down, and she plopped down hard next to me. We spent our time talking about school work, quoting Shakespeare, and laughing about funny memories.

* * *

I looked at my watch and was shocked; we had to get going if we wanted to make our auditions. I slung Bella on my back again and took off running towards my Volvo. I slid Bella into the passenger seat and before she could blink I was starting the car. It purred quietly and made it smoothly from 0 to 60 in .054 seconds. I was pulling back into my spot in the school parking lot though within 5 minutes, and we still had time to comfortably walk to our auditions,_ I guess the saying time flies when you are having fun is true after all_, I mused to myself. We walked over and made it just in time the group before us was just finishing their lines. "Edward Bella stage Now!" The drama teacher yelled. I walked on and I could see Bella fidgeting with her hands. "Lights. Camera. Action." We heard and I started Romeo's line "If I profane with my unworthiest hand/This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:/My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand/To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." I finished and Bella blushed. "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,/Which mannerly devotion shows in this;/For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,/And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." She had perfected Juliet's line though. We looked up and were awakened to the applause that thundered around us, and we saw that the audience was close to filled. Most of the school was their cheering us on. Our teacher spoke up "That was amazing. Final Auditions are in and the cast list will be up tomorrow." I hoped Bella and would get the leads, I found Shakespeare intriguing and wanted to perform this play with Bella, it was a personal favorite of mine. We walked quickly back to the dorms where I saw Alice tapping her foot in front of the building. Obviously she had not fully forgiven me for kidnapping Bella earlier today. I gave Bella chaste good bye kiss saying "I bet be gone before Alice attacks me for kidnapping you this afternoon." Bella sighed and Alice yelled "I heard that Edward Cullen." "Got to go." I whispered to Bella and I started walking back to my dorm smiling to myself.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it!!!! 15 reviews! Please??? I'm begging you! Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please????**

**In case you hadn't noticed I'm bored so review please. that way i'm not just sitting here staring at my homework that needs to be done.**

**-Nicole**


	15. You told me New York!

**Hey guys,**

**sorry this is really really really extremly late. I kinda got a ban on the computer and had to find a way around family safety and history. Just to let you know i'll try from now on to** **keep updates to every week every two weeks at latest but I've joined rowing and it's a lot of work, but i'll try really really hard.**

Alice's POV:

I had watched last night as Edward had walked off smiling to himself, he was finally realizing how much he cared for Bella. And she was starting to see it to, her face was like an open book, I still don't understand how Edward can't see it. Speaking of Edward he was now carrying Bella on his back since she had tripped as we were boarding our private plane, she did as did I not see how this was absolutely necessary. As we sat down Edward plopped Bella down in his lap, sometimes they could be worse than Emmett! Luckily though we were taking off within minutes which did sort of slow down my bouncing, it had been described before that I was like one of those vibrating massage things that I can never remember the name of. Oh well, in about an hour we would be landing in Paris, France one of the best shopping places in the world. And Bella wouldn't even know what hit her. I watched the take off, one of my favorite parts of the flight and saw within minutes of us hitting our cruising height Bella was fast asleep in Edward's arms. Wait till she woke up in Paris, boy would she have my head, but this would be too much fun for her to spoil. And if she was really complaining I could always use my one hundred percent Bella proof puppy dog face.

Rose's POV:

When we had got near enough to our private jet Bella had nearly turned right around on the spot. I guess Alice hadn't mentioned it was our private jet, or the fact it was also a Concord. I wonder what will happen in though when she wakes up and finds herself in Paris. Alice might not even survive. Then again she'll probably unleash that puppy dog pout which she knows Bella can't resist.

Alice's POV:

Unfortunately I had to tell Bella last night that we were going to the airport which of course had made her not to as she was asking where we were going to go. I had trying to make sure she wouldn't bail on me said we were flying to New York since she had promised me a shopping trip. She wasn't very happy but since she had promised she agreed to go along and not complain about anything Rose or I bought her. I saw signs of her waking up when the pilot told us we would be landing in a couple minute she was still half way asleep. But when we touched down and the plane kind of bounced her eyes shot open as she grabbed onto Edward to regain her balance. I happily realized she was now wide awake, and staring out the window at the Eiffel Tower. I was so hoping she wouldn't realize it. "Al-Al-Al-Al-ice‼ I thought you said we were going to New York!! I agreed to New York!! Not to Paris!! I never agreed to another country!!" She turned to glare at me with her arms crossed against her chest and Edward rubbing her shoulders obviously trying to calm her down some. "They have Eiffel Towers in New York too?" I answered lamely trying to not make her madder then she already was. Luckily she didn't say anymore on the subject as we stepped off the plane and into the waiting Limo that would take us to the 5-star hotel we would be staying at during our stay in Paris, with tinted windows though of course. However, I did see that Bella was not enjoying all the private planes, limos, and 5-star hotels and was obviously trying to convince Edward to help her get out of the whole. I had to give him credit he was staying strong. Then again before Bella was up today I reminded him of our little deal.

_Flashback:_

_Edward was in our dorm room waiting for Bella to return from Angela's dorm since she had been working with Angela on the latest project one of our teachers had assigned. We were at that moment absorbed in a brilliant mind struggle. Or what Rosalie called it more simply: A Cullen vs. Cullen brain battle, with both of us desperate to win. Edward was trying to find out when I had seen Bella would become a vampire, because unlike he had told her I had a precise date to go with it. I was at the time signing American Pie, a 8 minute 45 second song over and over. And to say the least "Bye, Bye Miss American Pie. Drove my Chevy to the levee, but the levee was dry. And them good old boys were drinking whisky and rye signing "This'll be the day that I die. This'll be the day that I die."" was stuck in my head just the slightest. And then it occurred to me if he would not help or allow Bella to escape I would tell him the date. Of course he quickly but reluctantly agreed anxious to know the date of her change. And our intense glaring match came to an abrupt, final ending._

_End of Flashback_

We were able to check-in quite quickly dropping our bags and getting ready to go shopping as soon as Bella was done changing into an outfit Rose had forced her to wear for the occasion when Edward knocked on the door. Rose opened it and let him in "It's a girl's shopping spree, but thinking back Emmett did mention that you were a girl. As well as a wimp." Edward who was at the moment texting, probably Bella, did not take kindly to this remark and snapped his phone yet again. "Edward, dear, you really must remember that high blood pressure of yours. After all we don't want anything to happen to you." Of course this was right after he had put the sim card that had been in his old broken phone into a brand spanking new phone that he had just whipped out of his pocket when he snapped it one more yelling "I. DON'T. HAVE. HIGH. BLOOD. PRESSURE!" Bella walked out of the bathroom right then and started rubbing his shoulders while murmuring into his ear words of comfort "maybe you shouldn't get a flip phone they are the most delicate of all." Now I saw why he called her his personal angel. Her opinion of him would never change and she would always be there. I was about to be astounded though.

* * *

**Also I have a new story idea so please tell me what you think:**

**Bella's POV:**

**It was my last tennis session before I flew out to China tomorrow, where I would spend the next months training. Our coach was screaming at Angela and I, we both played in singles tennis however to improve we trained together. I was walking out of the Olympic locker rooms, the secondary class doors that led from the main girls training are to the huge lobby slid open smoothly and I felt a blast of cold air conditioning hit my face. Just as I opened my eyes after closing them for just a moment as I enjoyed the cold air hit my body I spotted them, I could not help but shake my head, there stood my two least favorite people in the world. Jacob Black and Mike Newton, they had their eyes glued to the doors, though as soon as they saw me they ran over like little lost puppies. "Bella do you want to go out with me tonight?" the two of them asked in unison. I held back the urge to laugh, they could be so pathetic sometimes "Uh, well I'm sorry guys but I'm flying out tonight with Angela." More like I need to organize my sock drawer. They looked at me blankly for a moment, then after what seemed like hours later a look of half recognition and half confusion dawned on their faces "Ohhhhh!" Finally they got it! I headed over to where I saw my bonehead of a brother looking through his probably empty lunch bag longingly. "Hey bonehead let's go!" **

** The "bottomless pit" as he is also commonly known as looked up, "Ohh! Ohh! Bella can we pick up something from Waffle Hous- HEY BELLA THAT WASN'T NICE!"**

**(If anyone can guess who the brother is I'll send them a sneak peak of this new story and a Misplaced Call)**

**Please review and i'll try to get the next chapter up really soon!! :)**

**-Nicole**


	16. Final

Hey everyone,

Sorry but this is not an update. I know I haven't updated in a while and i'm really sorry. My school is hectic with me being a junior and I honestly don't want to write Edward and Bella stories anymore. So I'm really sorry to say but I will be abandoning all of my Edward and Bella stories. I began them when I was in eighth grade and I had no plan of where they were going to go. I'm sorry to anyone who liked them but I feel it is really hard to go back and write on them again. If anyone would be willing to adopt them please PM: I just have a couple requests:

Please credit my work to me and PLEASE no character deaths.

Once again I'm really sorry to have to abandon them but I don't want to leave them hanging when I know I can not finish them. Here is the list of all my stories for anyone who wants to adopt:

A misplaced call

lost

one moment to late

Siren's song

Vaction Time! Cullen Style!

Thanks so much to everybody who has reviewed.

Sincerely,

FLPotter Girl


End file.
